1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicles with internal combustion engines, and in particular to an improved exhaust system therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exhaust systems transfer the by-products of combustion to the environment via suitable sound and emissions control components, such as mufflers, resonators, catalytic converters and the like. Exhaust systems in general are subjected to relatively harsh operating conditions. For example, high temperature exhaust gases tend to induce thermal stresses, the effects of which are increased by expansion and contraction as the system undergoes temperature change cycles. Exhaust systems installed on vehicles are also subjected to the corrosive effects of ambient operating conditions. Vibration is yet another source of dynamic stress which is commonly encountered by exhaust systems connected to internal combustion engines.
To accommodate dynamic stress induced by vibration and thermal stress induced by temperature differentials, flexible metal hose is often used in exhaust systems. For example, corrugated metal hose is adapted to dissipate heat and dampen vibration-induced dynamic stress, and is further adapted to accommodate expansion and retraction associated with conveying high temperature exhaust gases under conditions which involve significant vibration from combustion engines and from over-the-road operating conditions.
Various methods have previously been proposed for connecting exhaust system components. For example, the components can be welded together, although welded connections tend to make component replacement difficult. Also, welding tends to make some metals and alloys more brittle and more susceptible to rust and corrosion. To simplify exhaust system construction, clamps are often utilized to connect the various components. For example, the Cassel U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,526 discloses a pipe coupling with a stretched, open sleeve. However, heretofore there has not been available a vehicle with an exhaust system with the advantages and features of the present invention.